Talk:Kaido
Kaido antagonist He is one of the antagonist as he was responsible for Jack's attack on Zou and Kaido(note: the user Kaido, not the character) said to me back about Edward Weevil that "anyone who attacks the straw hats or a close ally of them, are labeled as antagonists". ChasHades (talk) 04:26, November 7, 2016 (UTC) He didn't do anything at all. Only characters who have directly done something are listed like that. SeaTerror (talk) 06:51, November 7, 2016 (UTC) He ordered Jack to invade Zou to find Raizo and Jack tortured the civilians there and plus, if Kaido never existed, then Jack and the other Beast Pirates wouldn't too. Also this whole thing is called the Yonko Saga which overall involves with the Yonko seen. ChasHades (talk) 07:13, November 7, 2016 (UTC) He's not an antagonist yet. He will become one but he has done nothing targetting the Straw Hats yet. 15:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) What Staw said. 17:47, November 13, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Staw 18:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fine, but eventually after the Totto Land Arc, or at least until the Beast Pirates have their own Arc, you guys will obviously put it back.ChasHades (talk) 19:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Yep. 99% chance. Thanks for your patience, btw. 19:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Kaido’s Devil Fruit In the recent chapter, Kaido appeared in the sly in his dragonic form making people think that he has eaten a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit. However, people have been calling him a thing or a creatures which suggests his dragon form is his true form and his human form is his devil fruit form. Either way, I think we will know what he truly is in the coming chapters 08:15, October 20, 2018 (UTC)John 08:15, October 20, 2018 (UTC) I also sort of believe this theory to a point. It's not a fact or anything, but my personal opinion after this chapter, and after re-reading everything regarding Kaido, I believe that this dragon is in fact his true form, and has a human human type devil fruit, possibly the Human Human Fruit: Model Demon, or something like that. BloodKills (talk) We first saw Kaido in his human(oid) form, so we're going to consider that his true form unless proven otherwise. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:57, October 20, 2018 (UTC) I fully agree with that, as mine thoughts are only speculations. BloodKills (talk) Kaido's Title As he is the "Govenor-General" of the Beasts Pirates, should we link it to Admiral (Fleet) instead of Captain? S.C. Amigo (talk) 04:39, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Do we use "Govenor-General"? 総督 also means supreme commander or commander in chief. They are more accurate for Kaido. --Klobis (talk) 06:17, October 29, 2018 (UTC) VIZ's official translation is "Supreme Commander". S.C. Amigo (talk) 22:37, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Drunken laugh Since i do not have an account, feel free to delete this if this is wrong to post, but I would like to know if it is noteworthy to state that Kaido's laugh (at least as per some translations) when drunk is fuhihihi, since this wiki tends to mention laugh/speech patterns in great detail. 12:42, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Katakana for Fuhihihi are: フヒヒヒ, since the ones for Wurororo are stated also. 13:37, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Kaido's bounty Is there a source for ? -- 16:57, January 31, 2019 (UTC) As there's no solid/valid evidence, I'm gonna undo the edit. -- 12:14, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Kaidou Kaido's wanted poster spells his name as "Kaidou". Should we change his name or wait for a volume release? Cdwp22 (talk) 09:43, September 27, 2019 (UTC) In Chapter 868 Big Mom name was spelled "Rinrin" even in the volume. Rhavkin (talk) 09:53, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :Official release deleted to "U". Rhavkin (talk) 20:34, September 29, 2019 (UTC) The bounty poster where a U would be was covered up each time. SeaTerror (talk) 06:33, September 30, 2019 (UTC) "U" deletion applies only to Viz version as seen on the concept but you're right with the Rinrin example. Cdwp22 (talk) 13:09, September 30, 2019 (UTC) For personal reasons I prefer Kaido...but I don't really see an argument here. Unless we decide to wait for the volume. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:09, September 30, 2019 (UTC) I thought you were talking about the official chapter. The first panel is too small to see anything because it's covered by text. The second one is covered by Brandnew's hand. If that art is officially from Oda then we should be using Kaidou. We only used Kaido because of an old databook which was also where Moriah came from. SeaTerror (talk) 17:50, September 30, 2019 (UTC) You can clearly see two vertical lines next to the "O" in the image of his bounty poster. Unless Oda wrote "Kaidoll" it's definitely Kaidou. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:59, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Yeah it should definitely be "KAIDOU" instead of simply "KAIDO" unless there's another source from Oda that says "KAIDO" or even the Vivre Card Databook Meshack (talk) 06:34, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Article cites One Piece Green: Secret Pieces as the source for the current spelling. We may want to wait and see if another chapter, volume, or vivre card supports either spelling. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:36, October 2, 2019 (UTC) +1 for KAIDOU • Seelentau 愛 議 10:16, October 3, 2019 (UTC) I think we should stick with "Kaido" until there's a more explicit example of "Kaidou". The name was super obscured in the actual comic and Oda was aware that it was going to be obscured, which makes me think he wasn't really thinking about it. Not to mention that he spells things wrong on wanted posters all the time, even Luffy's name. DewClamChum (talk) 12:28, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Just not clear enough for now for the chapter but if we can get confirmation on that concept art then we should move it. Kaidou is more correct anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 20:58, October 3, 2019 (UTC) What do you mean by confirmation? It's from the official OP Instagram and it's clearly the same thing that's in the actual chapter. It's as official as it can get. I just don't personally think it's clear enough especially since there's already another romanization. DewClamChum (talk) 23:57, October 3, 2019 (UTC) That may not be a U in the sketch. The one on Luffy's poster has the left side thicker than the right, while the letter in the sketch has evenly thick lines. I'll continue looking through posters from the manga, but I wouldn't put money on -ou yet. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 01:07, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Oda has used KAIDOU for his book on the character and the wanted poster. I don't see any other reason to keep it as "KAIDO" Meshack (talk) 04:38, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Show a picture of the notebook. If it exists then we definitely have to change it since Zou was also changed because of his notes. SeaTerror (talk) 17:37, October 13, 2019 (UTC) I can't find it and haven't seen it in a while if there is one but wasn't there one shown with the KING and QUEEN notebooks. I can't find those either but if there isn't then don't worry about it Meshack (talk) 21:44, October 13, 2019 (UTC) A sketch is not finalized, the official chapter release is final (until the volume comes out). So we should wait a little more. 22:13, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Official tankobon is now out. Has anyone got access to it so we can check? Slembot (talk) 16:10, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Volume seems to have a "U": https://images2.imgbox.com/60/8a/0P1IpxKZ_o.jpg It is very hidden but you can make it out. Rhavkin (talk) 16:22, January 18, 2020 (UTC) The volume version does have an extra letter, but it's not any clearer what letter it is. The exclamation points still obscure most of what can be seen of the letter. If we're going to base it off the sketch version, then H is more likely than U due to the font used for bounty posters. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:03, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :For the sake of reference: the hands of the "H" are equally wide, with the "U"'s right one thinner. Rhavkin (talk) 17:21, January 18, 2020 (UTC) The only way an H would be used is if his name is spelled Kaidoh. SeaTerror (talk) 17:49, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Well, it's not impossible, considering that common romanisations for long o are -ō -ou, -oo and -oh. JouXIII (talk) 18:53, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Kaido's Devil Fruit. Is it confirmed to be Mythical? Let's disregard the theory of Kaido being actually a dragon with a Mythical Hito Hito. For the purpose of this question Kaido is a member of a humanoid race/species with a DF that allows him to turn into a dragon. We are hardwired to think Dragon = myth, but in the past of the world of One Piece we know there were dragons, at least; Ryuma killed one. So what if Kaido's isn't a Mythical model of the Ryu Ryu, but an Ancient one? Has it somehow been confirmed that his fruit is a Mythical one, or that part of the article is based on an assumption? --ElChOrC (talk) 09:45, October 3, 2019 (UTC) There also dinosaurs in Little Garden and they are prehistoric zoans as well. Cracker-Kun (talk) 10:46, October 3, 2019 (UTC) It was confirmed in One Piece Magazine. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:05, October 3, 2019 (UTC) The One Piece Magazine also said Shanks had the highest Yonkou bounties. SeaTerror (talk) 04:17, October 4, 2019 (UTC) That was V Jump that said Shanks had the highest Yonko bounty not the One Piece Magazine.--Opera298 (talk) 16:17, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Neither did. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:41, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Splitting the Sky Is it safe to say that the split in the sky is the result of Haoshoku Haki? I want to be sure we're all on the same page with this.Fliu (talk) 18:34, January 7, 2020 (UTC) I wouldn't say splitting the sky is itself a result of Haoshoku Haki, but there is evidence for Kaido being a Haoshoku Haki user in his clash with Big Mom creating the shockwaves and the "baha" (バハ) sound effect, which is present in Haoshoku Haki clashes but, as far as I can tell, not in Busoshoku clashes (like Luffy vs. Cracker, Zoro vs. Pica, Sanji vs. Vergo). Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:50, January 7, 2020 (UTC) As much as I believe it is, the only thing we can go by is the clash between Whitebeard and Shanks, while the clash between Whitebeard and Roger in 966, that also showed the sky from afar during the clash showed it blowing the clouds away. I say we wait until Kaido is confirmed to have HH. Rhavkin (talk) 18:54, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Kaido's Dragon Form I just wanna put this up for consideration and this might edit the trivia and Kaido's abilities and powers. I did some research on Eastern Dragons and we might wanna consider the possibility that Kaido's dragon form is not a Chinese dragon for these simple facts: Chinese dragons are depicted as having five toes/claws. Kaido's dragon form has only four toes/claws. The only Eastern dragons that I've found that have four toes/claws are Korean dragons. Just wanna put this up for consideration. Zachary1969 (talk) 23:58, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Busoshoku Haki Hello everyone, I was wondering whether I am the only one thinking Kaido demonstrated Busoshoku Haki during his clash with Oden in Chapter 771, page 15, first panel to the left in the middle row. Haoshoku Haki sparkles are clearly visible, but I also believe Kaido's kanabo mace is subjected to hardening here. Any thoughts on the matter? Am I misguided? 09:53, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Sorry, can't seem to properly link things. It's http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/971/15. 09:54, February 21, 2020 (UTC)